Love Is All We Need
by Black Kitty77
Summary: It's about Katou's and Iwaki's Love Life and because this is my first story i think it sucks BUT please review and make me happy because the thing that makes me happiest is reading review's. it's rated T but might change depending on my imagination
1. My eyes search for you!

Chapter One

It was a warm evening and Iwaki had the day off, and was relaxing in the balcony, on the soft chair (which he had bought with Katou when they last went shopping to get some furniture) with his eyes closed and a glass of iced orange juice on the small table next to him. He sipped the juice slowly and enjoyed every single moment that passed, until he heard the door close and a voice saying "Tadaima!" (I'm Home), Iwaki slowly put the half empty glass on the table and arose from his relaxing position into an attentive one, then he stood up and leaned in side to hear what the voice was saying clearly, as he leaned in he heard the voice say,

"Iwaki-san! Iwaki-san! Where are you!" It was clear that the voice was quite worried.

"I'm in the balcony, Katou" said Iwaki and went to sit on the chair again.

In a matter of seconds, Katou was standing in the door that was opening to the balcony, he was panting because he used his hyper-sonic speed to get to the place his lover was at and when he saw his older lover sitting on the soft chair with his legs crossed and a slight smile on his face, he felt like he was in heaven.

"It's such a big house, I was looking for you, you know the disadvantage of having a big double story house is that I can't find my beautiful husband as quickly as I used to in the apartment, and not to mention I have to call out to you so that you can tell me where you are… It's quite irritating actually" Said Katou.

"Really? And why is it that you get irritated? You always find me in the end" said Iwaki with a questioning look on his face.

"Because by calling out to you I might wake you and not get to see my beautiful husband's sleeping face, now you tell me isn't that irritating?"

Right after he said those words Iwaki chuckled with his hand covering the lower part of his face and said

"Katou… come here…"

He said those words, stretching his hand out while starring Katou in the eyes with lustful eyes and gave a seductive gaze.

Katou immediately became hard and couldn't take it so he pounced Iwaki. Iwaki let out scream saying

"Awaaaaaaa Katou you BAKA!"


	2. Within Your Embrace I Live

Chapter two

"Smack…!" was the only sound that was heard after Iwaki's scream

"Oww Oww! What was that for?" Katou cried out.

"You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack! Have you gone mad, pouncing me like that? My God! There is no end to your idiocy!" Iwaki shouted at Katou while he was holding his head sitting in Iwaki's lap, Iwaki turned his face to the side with a slight blush on his face, when Katou lifted his head he saw his beautiful lover blushing and the blush was increasing little by little. Katou got confused because in his mind he couldn't decide whether Iwaki's face was getting red due to anger or embarrassment so he, with a shivering voice, asked

"W-what's the m-matter Iwaki-san?"

Iwaki clenched his fist and blushed even harder. When Katou saw this happen he looked down into his own lap, then he also started to blush because Katou's HARD ON was rubbing against Iwaki's thigh so Iwaki started to get a hard on too. Katou understood what his lover needed so he said

"Iwaki-san? Umm…how about we go inside? The sun is almost about to set its getting humid"

"Y-yeah I guess…alright lets go inside" said Iwaki with a little excited yet calm voice.

Right after hearing that Katou got off of Iwaki's lap and stood next to him so that they both enter the house from the balcony together, Iwaki got up as well and still blushing, Katou held out his hand to hold Iwaki's hand and when Iwaki was standing upright, Katou pressed his lips to Iwaki's and the both engaged and long and passionate kiss. They let go when they both were out of breath. Katou gave a smile and said

"Shall we?" with his hand extended towards the door of the balcony.

"Sure…why not" said Iwaki while looking straight seductively in the eyes of his lover "we better hurry because I can't take it anymore" he added after a small pause.

"But Iwaki-san I'm all sweaty and sticky, just wait until I take a short shower and come" sad Katou while they both were entering the master bedroom

"But Katou! I want you right now! And I can't take it anymore!"

"hhhh… alright I'll give you a blow job and until I come out of the shower you'll have to wai… no… I have a better idea, why don't you shower with me instead of waiting Iwaki-san?" said Katou with a grin on his face.

Iwaki became even harder than before not to mention he also blushed even harder as well, he then turned and said in a very mild voice "o-ok… let's go"

Katou didn't hear what exactly Iwaki was saying so he asked "What was that Iwaki-san I didn't hear yo…" he was cut off by Iwaki's sudden declaration " I SAID IT'S OK AND LET'S GO!" Katou was shocked at this and he suddenly understood that Iwaki really couldn't take it anymore so he said with a smile

"Alright if my beautiful lover wants to hurry, then hurry it is, let's go" while walking towards the bathroom with Iwaki.


	3. Small Mistakes Make Huge Problems

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! i was on hiatus and i didn't know what to write! plus my exams started to increase my stress! any way i will try to upload several new chapters and very soon**

**P.S i will put some lemon in the next chapter as it will be for make-up lemon hehe i hope you enjoy!**

**sincerely**** Black Kitty77**

Chapter Three

The moment they entered the bathroom Katou took his shirt off and Iwaki did the same. When Iwaki was about to open the button of his pants, Katou stopped him and said

"That's my job…just relax and leave everything to me"

As he said that he started to open his pants and slide them down slowly and when they both were completely nude Katou looked up and stood straight looking in his lover's eyes with a lust he had never shown before and right then Iwaki slide his hand down and pressed his huge bulge that was pressing against his pants. Katou let out a small moan and right after that he put his hand on Iwaki's hand and leaned down for a kiss but Iwaki moved away, he looked at Iwaki with a puzzled look on his face.

"We are not going to get anywhere if we keep arousing and seducing each other like this let alone take a bath"

Said Iwaki when he saw Katou look puzzled, right after hearing this Katou's expression eased and he started

"Just one time wouldn't hurt so…"

Just then he grabbed Iwaki by the waist and held him close really tightly so Iwaki tried to struggle while saying that he couldn't breathe but Katou kept holding him until he gave up trying to struggle and let Katou hold him, so Katou eased up on him a little and looked in his eye's with a look that was saying "I want you now", and with that he leaned down again trying to capture Iwaki's lips but failed again because right before he could kiss him, Iwaki turned his head again so with disappointment Katou let his head drop on his shoulder. He suddenly heard Iwaki chuckle so he looked at him from the corner of his eye while his head still resting on Iwaki's shoulder all he could see were his lips and teeth, when Iwaki stopped laughing, he touched the side of his cheek with his right hand and said

"You really can't take a joke can you? I was just kidding…"

After saying this he took his other hand and stoked his other cheek and leaned forward to kiss him but Katou kept his lips stiff even, though Iwaki was the person who was the center of his everything. When Iwaki saw this he said that he was just joking and for him to ease up now but Katou kept a serious expression on his face Iwaki who was smiling started to frown and then let go of Katou and with that expression he said

"I'm not in the mood to take a bath anymore so if you still want to take a bath, you can just do it alone!" as he said this in a harsh tone he slammed the bathroom door leaving Katou standing stunned in the center of the bath room.

Katou never thought Iwaki would be able to show such anger and irritation thus leaving him standing stunned, Iwaki on the other hand after exiting the bathroom, grabbed a shirt and jeans, wore them, took his keys, grabbed his coat and left the house. When Katou came to his senses was shocked at what he had done so he exited the bathroom like lightning only to find that the bedroom was empty and that Iwaki's keys and coat were gone, he rushed towards the window and saw that Iwaki's car raced of as if it was a wild horse who was just released, after seeing this Katou put his hand over his trembling lips and said

"What have I done?"


End file.
